This invention relates to an improved brace and hinge apparatus and method for maintaining advances obtained through therapy and the like. In particular the device relates to hinges and braces for use in orthopedic appliances.
A wide variety of braces and hinges for use in orthopedic appliances have been known in the art for quite some time. For example, most hinge and brace devices in the art are directed to orthotic devices with some manner of locking hinges. Some are adapted to provide pivoting between brace members only in a certain range of movement. An example of such a limited range of movement device is disclosed in Bledsoe, U.S. Pat. No. 4,817,588, which utilizes a hinge mechanism which has a single adjustment dial that cooperates with a pair of stop members to selectively limit the relative pivotal movement between the thigh and calf support members associated with the hinge. A restraining strap is used to inhibit extension of the leg beyond the hinge established extension limit angle of the brace. Another such example of a limited range of motion hinge is Kausek et al., U.S. Pat. No 4,732,143, which uses spaced-apart pivotal connections with intermeshing gear teeth. Brace and hinge devices are also known in the art that are adapted to lock in one direction but allow free movement in the opposite direction. DiGeorge, U.S. Pat. No. 4,520,804, uses a ratchet wheel and a pair of rotatable pawls which are selectively manually operable by a user to effectively control the direction of rotation of the ratchet wheel, as well as to lock the ratchet wheel and the brace against further rotation or relative pivotal movement. Pansiera, U.S. Pat. No. 4,502,472, is another example of a hinge that locks in one direction and is free to move in another direction. The hinge in that device includes a rotatable, substantially circular, double-tooth pawl which is slidably encased in a cylindrical housing. There is also provided a ratchet with a plurality of teeth and a means for selectively engaging the pawl in the ratchet for extension only use or not.
A drawback to the brace and hinge devices known in the art is that they are limited in their adjustability by the size of the teeth in the ratchets that are used. That is, they are not infinitely adjustable because of the space the teeth must take up in order to provide a discreet locking position for the hinge. A further drawback is that there is no provision in the prior art for a means for providing a continuous therapy action through the brace. Thus, there is a need in the art for providing a brace and hinge device which is infinitely adjustable and which provides for continuing therapy as desired. It, therefore, is an object of this invention to provide an improved brace and hinge apparatus and method, such as for orthopedic appliances, for infinite incremental adjustment of the hinge and for providing continuous therapeutic action when desired, among other things.